Thin-profile batteries comprise batteries that have thickness dimensions which are less than a maximum linear dimension of its anode or cathode. One type of thin-profile battery is a button-type battery. Such batteries, because of their compact size, permit electronic devices to be built which themselves are very small or compact. Yet in some electronic devices it is desirable to provide higher voltages and/or longer battery lifetimes than single thin-profile or button-type batteries permit.
This invention arose out of concerns associated with providing thin-profile battery circuits and constructions, and in particular button-type battery circuits and constructions which have enhanced power production capabilities and/or battery lifetimes. This invention also arose out of concerns associated with providing circuits and constructions which utilize more than one battery and which minimize the impact such circuits and constructions have on overall device dimensions. This invention also arose out of concerns associated with providing methods of forming such circuits and constructions.